PokeSonic X
by AshKetchum'sGrrl100
Summary: Ash and his friends get transported by a mysterious portal to Sonic the Hedgehog's world. They team up with Sonic and his friends after Ash is captured by Eggman and Team Rocket as a trap for Pikachu and Sonic.


PokeSonic X

One day, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock were walking through the Varidian Forest in the Kanto Region. Just then, a strange looking portal opened up in front of them. They started aqpproaching it and then got sucked in. Team Rocket, noticing what had happened approached and got sucked in as well.

After a small amount of time had passed, Ash and his friends regained consciousness. "Where are we?" Ash said. "Pika," Pikachu said. "I don't know," Dawn said as they all looked around, confused. The surroundings were different and unfamiliar to them. Just then, they noticed a blue hedgehog fighting a giant robot controlled by a man with a brown mustache, who was shaped like an egg. As usual, Ash and Pikachu had to get a closer look. The robot then moved it's claw toward the hedgehog in order to grab him. However, Ash was grabbed when the hedgehog jumped out of the way. "Pikachu, thunderbolt," Ash said as he struggled, trying to break free. The hedgehog, who noticed this, charged at the robot with super sped and used it to break the arm, setting Ash free. Pikachu then used his thunderbolt attack to destroy the robot. The man then jumped out of the robot. "You haven't seen the last of me!" he yelled as he ran back to his lair. Team Rocket, who were amazed at what they saw, followed him. "Are you okay?" the hedgehog said as he walked up to Ash. "Yeah, I'm fine," Ash said. "Thanks, um..." "Oh, my name's Sonic," the hedgehog said, introducing himself. "Who are your friends?" Sonic said. "That's Dawn and Brock," Ash said. "Well, I've got some friends for you to meet. Follow me," Sonic said as the four of them headed to Sonic's headquarters. Along the way, Ash explained to Sonic how they got there. "By the way, who was that guy that you were fighting before?" Ash asked. "Oh, that's Dr. Eggman Robotnik. He wants to rule the entire world. He can only do that when he collects seven Chaos Emeralds, which give the user ultimate power when joined together," Sonic said. "Hey, everyone, I'm back!" Sonic said as he entered headquarters with Ash, Dawn and Brock behind them. There stood Sonic's friends- Shadow, a black and red hedgehog who looks exactly like Sonic, but is much stronger; Knuckles, a red echidna with a white crescent on his chest and spikes on his hands, who is easy to fool, and has a very tough attitude and short temper, but one of Sonic's best friends ; Tails, an orange fox with two tails, who is very good with machines and one of Sonic's best friends; Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog wearing a red and white dress and has a huge crush on Sonic; Cream, a blond and brown rabbit who wears and orange dress and very shy; and Chris, a human friend of Sonic's who saved him from drowning. "Hey, Sonic, who are the hedgehogs?" Shadow said. "This is Ash, Dawn, and Brock," Sonic said, introducing his new friends. "Hold on a minute. We're human beings, not hedgehogs," Ash said. "Well, you might want to look in the mirror, cause you three don't look like humans," Knuckles said as he pointed to a mirror that stood behind Ash, Dawn, and Brock. In Ash's place stood a black hedgehog wearing his clothing; In Dawn's place stood a pink hedgehog wearing her clothing; In Brock's place stood a brown hedgehog wearing his clothing. "We must have changed form when we went through that portal earlier," Ash said.

Just then, there was a loud explosion behind them When they turned around, they noticed Eggman with Team Rocket by his side. "Eggman!" everyone said. "And Team Rocket!" Ash said. "Who?" Tails said, confused. Ash and his friends then explained that Team Rocket was an evil organization that steals pokemon and uses them for their own purposes. "That's terrible!" Amy said. "What are you doing here, Eggman?" Sonic said. "You can't have our Chaos Emeralds," Knuckles said as he put up his fists, ready to fight. "Oh, relax! I'm not here for them today. You know, it's a pity that you joined the side of good, Shadow. You and I make a great team," Eggman said as he looked at Shadow. "Yeah, well, after I relized what you do is wrong, I decided to join the side of good," Shadow said. "Oh, well, back to business,' Eggman said. He then pushed a button that released a claw and grabbed Ash. "Help!" Ash yelled. Everyone then grabbed Ash's hand and pulled as hard as they could, but Ash's hand slipped away and Ash was carried back to Eggman's base. "Pika pi!" Pikachu said. he then sat sadly on the ground. "Don't worry, Pikachu," Amy said as she kneeled down behind Pikachu and put her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, we'll find them," Chris said. Tails then took out a tracking device that was able to track Eggman everywhere he went. Pikachu then jumped on Chris' shoulder, and everyone went to rescue Ash from Eggman and Team Rocket.

Meanwhile, in Eggman's lair, Team Rocket tied Ash up in a corner. Just then, Sonic and his friends arrived to save Ash. It didn't take long for Shadow and Sonic to defeat Eggman. While they distracted Eggman, Knuckles went and untied Ash. "Thanks, Knuckles," Ash said. "All right, you three. It's over!" Ash said to Eggman and Team Rocket. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash said. Sonic and Shadow then each grabbed a ring that Tails threw to them, and gained stronger power, and the power of Sonic, Shadow and Pikachu combined sent Eggman and Team rocket hurtling into space. "Thanks for rescuing me, you guys," Ash said, gratefully. "No problem, it's what we do," Sonic said. Back at headquarters, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were getting ready to go back to their world. "I wish we could stay, but we have to get back home," Ash said. "Just be sure to visit us whenever you can," Sonic said as he handed Ash a small communicator. "Anytime you want to come see us, just call me on this and Tails will open a portal for you to come see us anytime." "Thanks. I hope we meet again someday," Ash said as he took the communicator from Sonic. Just then, Tails opened a portal, and Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Brock stepped through it.Top of Form 1


End file.
